This invention relates to a combination wreath hanging and decoration supporting device. In particular, the wreath hanging and decoration supporting device of the present invention is a multi-part structure which is reconfigurable and adjustable in order to provide enhanced wreath hanging and decoration supporting versatility.
A number of wreath hangers and wreath supporting devices are known in the art. One such device is a free-standing easel. A free-standing easel is space consuming and can not be used for mounting a wreath upon a wall or from a door.
Simple wall fasteners such as nails, screws and hooks have been used in the past for wall mounting of wreaths. Such wall fasteners are generally inadequate in that they do not provide sufficient support for many wreaths.
Sectional wreath hangers are taught by Protz, Jr. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,553,823 and D 374,168. These multi-part hangers are used for mounting wreaths from doors; however, they are unsuitable for wall mounting purposes. Furthermore, they do not provide means for mounting decorations other than wreaths.
In view of the limitations of the prior art, a need exists for a versatile, multi-functional wreath and decoration supporting device.